Return to Sender
by The Devil's Angels
Summary: When Tea receives a mysterious love letter, everyone is wondering who in their right mind would send Tea a love letter! Admist some bizzare chaos, the few sane members of the gang try to solve this mystery. Sequal to The Thief of the Card.


**AN: The sequel to The Thief of a Card.**

**_Return to Sender_**

**_Chapter 1 - The Improvised Mailbox_**

* * *

In the next week, after Joey had lost his alarm clock - thank you Flame Swordsman -, Jahi was introduced to Joey's friends. Also Jahi bitterly gave Seto Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragons back, as well as almost getting choked by Marik for taking his Millennium Rod and having Duke chasing him around with a chef's master knife for 20 minutes. That really made the whole ritual worth while.

_**- Scene Change -**_

Everyone, in other words Joey, Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Jahi and Yami, were at the airport to pick up Ryou and Bakura - even though Jahi didn't know them – from their long holiday in Egypt, with their father. Their father, however, decided to stay in Egypt for another few weeks so the gang had graciously offered to go pick them up.

"Hello gentlemen and lady!" Ryou said as Bakura walked behind him, dragging all their luggage.

"YOU!" Jahi screamed, pointing at Ryou.

"Have I met your acquaintance before?" He asked confused.

"Err…No." Then Jahi turned to Bakura.

"YOU!" He screamed, pointing at Bakura. Bakura looked up at Jahi.

"What is wrong with Joey? Did he get food poisoning and try to take over the world with giant chocolate frogs again?" Bakura asked Tristan.

"Joey did that? WOW! I knew he had a dark side!" Jahi said happily. Yami rolled his eyes.

"That would be you, Jahi…" Yami said pointing out the obvious.

"Oh…YOU!" Bakura said finally realising that Jahi wasn't Joey.

"What?" Joey asked for Bakura was pointing at him for some strange reason.

"Aren't you Jahi?" Joey shook his head and pointed to his look-alike who was busy sending an airplane's wings to the shadow realm.

"Oh, sorry…YOU!"

"YOU!" Jahi and Bakura continued scream you at each other. Yami sighed.

"Why are they doing that?" Tea asked Yami. Yami just rolled his eyes and sighed for like the thousandth time.

"Who knows? I think it has something to do with being evil and wanting to take over the world." Yami said, sure that their stupidity had nothing to do with being a spirit from Egyptian times – at least he hoped so, he preferred to think he was sane.

"So what have I failed to see whilst on retreat?" Ryou asked Yugi as they walked out of the airport. Everybody was staring at them for not only were there two (crazy) people screaming 'you' at each other following them but they themselves were kind of an odd sight.

"Only…Kaiba crying, Marik crying, Duke's store being broke into." Yugi thought for a moment. "I think that's all…oh wait, Jahi becoming immortal, having his soul locked into the Millennium key and becoming Joey's Yami." Yugi said simply.

"Okay, not as horrific as my last sojourn." Ryou said.

"But you sure missed a lot by being unconscious…erm I mean in Egypt." Yugi said.

"You are Joey's Yami? HAHA!" Bakura said, finally breaking the 'you' fight.

"HA! I WON THE FIGHT! And yes I am Joey's Yami." Jahi said proudly. After all, Joey had tried to take over the world.

"I thought Joey didn't need a Yami…AND I DIDN'T LOSE THE FIGHT! It was on pause, that's all…" Bakura replied.

"Nah, you need to shout pause so I won! NANANANA NAH!" Jahi said, doing a victory dance.

"Best, 2 out of 3!" Bakura shouted as they started at game of Egyptian rock, paper, scissors but with millennium items. In the end Yami ended the game by winning, as usual, which made the two of them almost dip him in a vat of cheese, but since there was no cheese around, Yami was allowed to live – for now…

"Well…that was interesting…how many different symbols do they use?" Joey asked still slightly shocked from the Egyptian rock, paper, scissors game.

"Seven…I think." Yugi said, also in shock.

"Well, perhaps we should vacate the airport now…" Ryou said, somehow getting everyone's attention. That's a skill for someone so quiet…

"That would be good." Tristan muttered, wondering why he hung out with these crackpots.

_**- Scene Change -**_

"WHO TOOK MY MILLUNIUM ROD!" Marik said wearing some normal clothes instead of his usual magician's outfit. He was holding the pink balloon which had 'Millennium Rod' written on one side and 'I took the' on the other. Jahi had gotten chocked once for laughing at the pink balloon, and had learnt it wasn't wise to laugh at Marik. Bakura and Ryou, however, couldn't contain their laughter.

"What's with the balloon?" Bakura said through fits of laughter.

"Oh, Hi Bakura. JAHI! WHERE IS MY ROD!" Marik said, half to Bakura (kindly) the other half threatening to rip off Jahi's head.

"What? Why would I steal it AGAIN? I only wanted it to become immortal…" Jahi said defending himself.

"You stole his rod? WOW! How'd you do that?" Bakura exclaimed.

"Well, first of all, I went to his job and took it while the kids were throwing eggs at him." Jahi explained, as Marik was stabbing him. "And now no mortal can kill me, SO CAN YOU PLEASE STOP STABBING ME, MARIK!" Jahi yelled, grabbing the pink balloon and popping it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY PINK BALLOON!" Marik said, bursting into tears.

"Get over it. I gave you the balloon…well; I actually swapped it for the Rod…" Jahi said, while everyone ignored him.

"Has your rod gone… again?" Yami asked, the only one with any common sense left.

"Well, duh. He wouldn't be holding the pink balloon if he still had it." Jahi said, showing a bit of common sense.

"Great…a new mystery…" Yugi complained.

"You shouldn't complain." Yami said, after all he did do all the work last time.

"STOP COMPLAINING AND GET MY ROD BACK…my poor rod, he's out in the cold world with no one to care for him…" Marik said in between sobs. Jahi was looking blankly at the fireplace, which had many boxes of letters in it.

Bakura looked around suspiciously. There was something really fishy going on. And no, it wasn't the remains of Marik's attempt at cooking dinner last night. Scanning the room with the eyes of a thief, which are attracted to shinny objects - like magpies, or is it crows… oh well – and saw a golden object glinting shiningly in the sun, between boxes of fanmail and ran over to it and clutched it lovingly.

"Finder's keepers, loser weepers…" Bakura said, without noticing that the millennium rod had been stolen from him by the random magpie which had suddenly flown through the open window (so it was magpies, not crows). Marik then started running after the small magpie, which was carrying the rod off to a better place, maybe Australia, or perhaps the moon to visit the toaster.

"Well, mystery solved," said Jahi. "See, aren't I just the best detective!"

"You didn't even do anything…." Yami deadpanned.

"Exactly," Jahi explained gleefully. Just then, Grandpa walked in, declaring that the mail had arrived, and started pushing the fan mail in to the overly crowded fire place.

"Why is the elderly man thrusting manuscript communications into the hearth?" Ryou said whilst drinking his black tea, like all normal English people. He was holding his pinkie up, as well - no wonder Bakura hates being his Yami. Everyone looked at Bakura, who had to translate.

"Why the hell is he stuffing letters into the fireplace?" Bakura said, in a bored tone. Everyone else, excluding Bakura, Jahi, Yami and Ryou went "Ohhhh." in realization. Jahi and Yami just nodded, praising Ra that they didn't have Ryou as their hikari.

**_- Later that day -_**

It was a dark and stormy night. Well, not really, but that's not the point. The point is that it is night. And that everyone was at Yugi's for a sleepover. They were in the living room, crowed around the fireplace where some letters were burning nicely, as well as Joey's hand every time he tried to touch the fire. Tristan was currently staring and drooling at Yugi's pet goldfish, thinking that it would make a very good squishy… Ryou was drinking black tea, like all good English people do. Yugi was trying to put an 8 piece puzzle together and was failing miserably because there was more that 6 pieces which was all Yugi could do. Yami was wondering how the hell Yugi put together the millennium puzzle if he couldn't do a simple puzzle – a puzzle so simple it had kittens on it! Tea was trying to organize a date with her beloved Duke, who kept trying to run away for some _unknown _reason. Jahi was watching Joey stick his hand in the fire, wondering how he ever tried to take over the world…and was hungry. Bakura was looking for something to steal, like all good thieves, and was also hungry which might explain why he was currently pawing a pillow case which was food smelling. What food, to be exact? Mmmmmmmmmm, chocolate… Bakura drooled….He started to open the pillow, and found the mouth watering chocolate, and a boring piece of paper.

"Tea, you got mail." Bakura said in the AOL voice whilst taking his 'prize' chocolate.

"Huh?" Tea took a break from chasing Duke and went over to Bakura who was holding her chocolate and some letters.

"Oh, that's just my mail… my mail box was destroyed so I improvised." Everyone sweat dropped. Tea took the letters from Bakura and went through them.

"Bill, Bill, Wrong address, Company Shares, Love letter, Bill, bill, junk, wait, love letter?" Everyone stared at Tea in amazement.

"See," Jahi whispered to Joey. "I told you it wasn't weird to replace your mailbox with a tea towel."

"You got a love letter?" Yami asked, not believing his own eyes.

"You got a love letter?" Tristan said, with a delayed reaction.

"Well, would you mind informing us as to the dispatcher of this manuscript?" Ryou said in the English accent of his.

"Who sent the bloody letter?" Bakura translated automatically.

"Open the letter! Open it, open it!" Yugi, as if on queue, started bouncing up and down with glee. Ryou took one more sip of the black tea, and that was one sip too many. He cracked, like the rest do, from an overdose of caffeine.

"OPEN IT, OPEN IT!" Ryou joined Yugi. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Just what I needed, a hyper Hikari…." He decided to just eat his chocolate in peace which meant in the darkest, most covered in spider webs corner of the house. He must like gothic areas…

Tea took the love letter in her hand so that everyone could see it. It was in a pink envelope with the words 'Love Letter' written on it, so that's how she knew what kind of letter it was. She slowly began to open the letter gently in slow motion. Jahi, who wasn't a very patient guy, snatched the letter out of the Tea's slow motion hand, and slashed it open. Tea, who was still in slow motion, took a few seconds to realise the letter was not in her hand. She, still in slow motion, turned and glared at Jahi.

"Let's see who your lover-boy is," Jahi smirked before unfolding the paper the letter was written on.

"BAH! It smells!" Jahi said, covering his nose, taking a deep breathe, before reading the letter out loud.

_Dearest Love of My life,_

_My heart aches when you are not near me. I wish you could see how much I love you. Whenever you're not here everything seems so dark. When you're around the sun shines, the angels in heaven sing in joy, for you must be an angel yourself._

_Love from your Knight in shinning amour, _

_Your secret admirer._

Jahi looked up at everyone.

"That…was corny." Bakura said from his dark corner.

"That… was… so…. Beautiful!" Yugi said, with tears glinting in his eyes. "Wasn't it Ryou?"

"IT WAS SOO ROMANTIC…. I want a love letter!" Ryou squealed, squishing his stuffed furrbie. The furrbie meowed. Everyone else looked at Ryou's furrbie. Yugi, smiled cutely, and got out his teddy and hugged it to.

"HUGGING TIME!" Tristan found his Patrick Star plushie and hugged it mercilessly. Duke tickled his tickle me Elmo plushie. Joey squeezed his fire plushies. Tea got out her friendship speech plushie and hugged it profoundly. Grandpa suddenly walked into the room with his Toaster doll (it even came with its own toast). Marik appeared randomly with his furry bunny.

"Huh? Where did the kangaroos go?" Marik glanced around at the hugging fest feeling somewhat confused before disappearing again. Out the window, the famous Seto Kaiba sleepwalked past cuddling his teletuby doll whilst wearing pyjamas covered with Blue Eyes White Dragons and hearts on them.

"HAS THE WHOLE WORLD GONE NUTS?" Jahi yelled, getting freaked out by all the cuddling.

"I don't know… maybe I should get my stuffed sharp and pointy object plushie and hug it too…" Bakura said thoughtfully with his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Don't you dare," Yami said through clenched teeth as he started backing away slowly.

"This is just freaky…." Jahi rushed hurriedly to the dark corner for safety. Amazingly, the dark corner grew, so it could fit Jahi and Bakura comfortably. Yugi looked up from cuddling his teddy, to see the Yamis not cuddling anything.

"HEY! You guys have to cuddle something!" Yugi said, getting up.

"Uh uh, No way. I'm not cuddling something!" Jahi replied.

"Okay, that's it. Cuddling time over!" Bakura roared.

"No it isn't…YOU GUYS HAVEN'T CUDDLED ANYTHING!" All 3 hikaris stood over the sitting down Yamis.

The rest of the events that occurred after this are too horrid for me to repeat. Let's just say that; that night was the scariest night ever for those poor three Yamis.

**_- End of Chapter 1 -_**

**AN: This was really weird. We didn't even have sugar and…we're hungry! T-T so we hope you had fun at cuddling time…So please review!**

**P.S. We have nothing against English people (considering that one of the authors parents are English).**

**P.P.S. The next chapter might not be up for a while because it takes us a long time to write when we're kind of on different sides of the world...**


End file.
